Right Or Wrong
by mandaree1
Summary: Set after Code Earth. 'Normally, Jim liked being right. This was not one of those times.' NO FLAMES! oneshot! Don't like don't read!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko**

**Warnings: Might be O.C.**

**Normally I'd put this in my 'code lyoko drabbles' story, but the drabbles are warrior centric, so I figured I'd post this one on its own. I might move it later, I'm not sure quite yet.**

**...**

**...**

Most of the time, Jim loved being right.

How many times had he messed up over the years? How many jobs had he taken? How many friends had he lost or abandoned? Being right was a rare and lovely thing for him anymore.

But, as he watched Ishiyama and Della Robbia help Belpois around the weird room with those scanner-things and Stern help the girl from loco- Lyoko, he reminded himself- how to walk with the different gravity, he wasn't sure if he liked being right.

They had a secret, everyone knew that. The stupid excuses they used to leave the room, they ritualistic carrying (and answering) of there phones, no matter where they were, the sneaking around, etc. They had a secret, a secret Jim had been determined to figure out. But even then, he'd suspected something childish. Plans for a prank, maybe a secret study group or (more likely) a club ("the first rule of club is don't talk about club"). What he'd found instead was far more than he could swallow in one sitting.

Virutalization, Computer worlds, and evil monsters set on destroying them and taking over the world. It sounded like something straight out of fiction, yet they had proof. They had Aelita.

The room was desolate, but the atmosphere warm. Cold chambers highlighted the mostly empty room. He shivered. Did they seriously _lock_ themselves into those things and put there lives into Belpois' hands? And even stranger chamber sat in the in floor in the middle, and after seeing all the things hidden in the run-down factory that could kill him, Jim didn't want to investigate.

But everyone was excited. Aelita was chattering on about something he didn't quite understand, attempting to twirl and fell onto Stern's shoulder. Stern- usually one to flinch away from touch- allowed the gesture and helped her up, snickering playfully. Belpois was busy explaining something about the 'super computer' (was that what was down there?) to the others, who vaguely listened.

What all had they sacrificed for this? How many nights had they spent sitting around a cold metal room and just _talked_ over the implications of there actions? And the danger? Just when had they given up there adolescence to fight a huge, evil creature the government wasn't even informed about? Had they been doing this from the beginning?

Stern was _loud_, and that was strange. The shy wallflower had transformed into a witty fighter celebrating a job well done. Jim had never seen the by so open and -dare he think it- relaxed. He was in a room with three deadly machines that sent him into a world with a crazy computer wanting to kill him, yet he seemed more at peace _here, _knowing he could quickly strike back should that X.A.N.A-thing attack, then in a proper class with other kids.

And what about Ishiyama? How many times he she lied to her parents, knowing she might not be alive the next day? How many times had she spent the night here then with her family? That had to have taken a toll on her. And what about her parents? They didn't even know what was wrong, just that there daughter was coming home late and night beaten and bruised. What must they think?

Belpois hardly slept. It was obvious in the bags under his eyes and the slouch in his posture. When was the last time he'd had a good nights sleep? How many nights in a row had he stayed up, working? Did he even have normal sleep patterns? lacking sleep or no, he was just as loud and happy as everyone else.

Della Robbia made a lame joke; Stern groaned. How many times had he been the one to uplift the others spirits? Made them laugh or given them a shoulder when times got tough? Della Robbia was no therapist, but he _was_ the closest they had.

And what of Aelita? Jim didn't know squat about her, but he did know she had a long road ahead of her. She just got on earth, which meant she had fourteen years (at least) to make up on learning. How were they going to explain the sudden appearance of a girl with no papers to the principal? The government? How would she fit in? She won't be able to hide with lies forever.

He'd wanted to be right. He'd hoped to find out some embarrassing secret they'd been keeping so he could laugh it up and be proud of his good work. But know, watching them celebrate knowing they were happy to have finally gotten there friend to earth and that they'd all made it out alive and it was _over_, he wished he hadn't been.

He didn't want to be right anymore.

**Review! No flames! It wasn't my best story, but it wasn't my worst either. I tried to make it sound Like Jim, with how he talked.**


End file.
